Arrived at the resistance (TSA4)
Here is arrive at the resistance goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4. meanwhile, zips off to find what's the smell and finds a cupcake on a plate Pinkie Pie: A cupcake! And I thought the Cupcake is a TV show. Yummy puff of frosted covered fun! is about to eat the cupcake Ryan F-Freeman: PINKIE!!! Don't eat that! Pinkie Pie: Why not? Orla Ryan: It might be a trap. Pinkie Pie: I see that, Orla. Ryan Or it might not. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Pinkie. There's a cupcake in the middle of a forest. Don't you think you find that a bit weird? Tino:like himself and Adagio You might be right, Ryan. I'm happy for you and my girlfriends the Dazzlings. Pinkie Pie: It's just a cupcake. No harm can be done. to eat it again Ryan F-Freeman: What? Are you..? Bad Pinkie. I said don't. Don't!royal Canterlot voice GET AWAY FROM THE CAKE!!!! it's too late. She licks the icing Thomes: She did. cupcake detaches and opens the trap door to a hole which Pinkie falls into Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkie!!! Are you ok? Pinkie Pie: Yeah. smiles. As Pinkie gets pulled away, Ryan's pendant glows and his eyes glow green again Thomas: Pinkie!!Ryan You still tracking Twilight's magic, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas. It's coming from the hole.Tino Tino. Follow us and Pinkie Pie. nods and follows them Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkie! Evil Ryan: We're coming to rescue you!Airachnid Airachnid! Follow Ryan! nods and does so. At the end of tunnel, they find warrior ponies Tino:like himself and Adagio Dazzle Warrior ponies!! Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe they are friendly, Tino. Tino:like himself and Adagio Dazzle Yeah. I hope that if Thomas and Twilight share true love's kiss, he will get our lives back. You'll take care of my and Sunset's kids for me? Thomas: Yes. I will. a warrior pony that looks like Rainbow Dash Look there's Rainbow Dash. Ryan F-Freeman: Tino was talking to me, Thomas. There's Fluttershy! go over to her Crash Bandicoot: Fluttershy! I missed you so much. Warrior Pony Fluttershy: Uh, hello, fellow Skylander. looks at a mural of Rainbow Dash Crash Bandicoot: Hmmm. You know, Tino. This mural indicates that Rainbow Dash has got some allies for the Resistance. Warrior Pony Rainbow Dash: You got that right, Skylander. Makes you and me 20% cooler. Thomas: I didn't know Crash is a Skylander. suddenly hears Pinkie Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! Free Pinkie Pie. This order is to go. warrior pony who looks like Rarity frees Pinkie Pie Warrior Pony Rainbow Dash: Welcome to the Resistance. Sci-Ryan: Did you say "Resistance"? Pony Rainbow Dash nods. Suddenly, the warrior pony leader shows up and removes her helmet to reveal her identity as Twilight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: Princess Twilight! Thomas: We found you at last! runs to Twilight but she hits Sci-Ryan by bucking him in the face Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Looks like Twilight gives Sci-Ryan the shove. Warrior Pony Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, where did you find these guys? Matau T. Monkey: She didn't shove Sci-Ryan, Master Ryan. She bucked him in the face. Evil Ryan: Sighs Go back to sleep, Matau.coughs Warrior Pony Applejack: I am certain that those Skylanders are here to help us, Twilight. Warrior Pony Twilight Sparkle: Thomas You look hot. Sci-Ryan: Oooh. Looks like Love to me. Am I right, Tino? Tino:like Adagio and himself Oh yes, Sci-Ryan. My love Adagio can see it and yet... she'll make you her friend. nods Evil Ryan: Are you not immune to the Dazzlings' spell, Sci-Ryan? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan's not immune like me? nods Megatron: I think Sci-Ryan needs to make a pendant to protect him from the Dazzlings' singing. Warrior Pony Twilight Sparkle: Megatron? Is that you? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I remembered.out the pendant and the gem is red The forth pendant. looks at the pendant and puts it on Sci-Ryan: This pendant looks nice. What is the change, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The change is of a normal person into a siren. Sci-Ryan: Cool. What happens to me when I put this on? Ryan F-Freeman: You become what the Dazzlings are. Sci-Ryan: Oh. You think that pendant fuse into me? Ryan F-Freeman: Probably. the pendeant Sci-Ryan is wearing starts to glow red and fuse with Sci-Ryan feeling the magic and feels weird and the magic from the pendant takes over Evil Ryan: Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: like Sonata and himself I would love being adored. Evil Anna: What happened to you, Sci-Ryan? raised his head to see Evil Anna with his eyes glowing red Thomas: Wow! Sci-Ryan. What happened to you? Warrior Pony Twilight Sparkle: Sci-Ryan? Is that you? I'm sorry. Sci-Ryan: There is nothing be sorry about, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? You ok? Tell me what happened to you? places a hand on Ryan's chin Sci-Ryan: I am more then ok, Ryan. gasps as Sci-Ryan's eyes glow green Thomas: Sci-Ryan. How do you feel? Sci-Ryan: I feel great. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope the Dark Stars are here somewhere. What will your Dazzling name be, Sci-Ryan? notice a gem Agalope gave Ryan and he placed it on Ryan's forehead Sci-Ryan: Spotlight Shinner. Ryan F-Freeman: Spotlight Shinner? Nice nickname, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: It's my Dazzling name. Evil Ryan: Your what? Sci-Ryan: Dazzling name. feels the magic from his Dark Star gem and change him into Solo Songnote Sci-Ryan: You and I are going to be best buddies Ryan. Solo Songnote: Yeah. Ryan's not here. Call me Solo Songnote. Crash Bandicoot: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan